Bed Of Roses
by Kyukubi
Summary: Yoongi bukan type lelaki romantis, jadi ketika Jimin kembali dari sanggar tarinya dan melihat mawar dan lilin bertebaran dikarpet rumah mereka membentuk jalan kecil persis seperti di film romantis yang dia dan Seokjin pernah lihat, Jimin tertegun. (Yoonmin, Top!Yoon Bot! Min!) BL
1. Chapter 1

**BED OF ROSES**

 **Pairing: Yoonmin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi bukanlah type lelaki yang romantis. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata "I love you" tetapi Jimin tahu, bahwa Yoongi benar-benar mencintainya. Dia lebih sering berbuat daripada berbicara, seperti ketika Jimin sakit, Yoongi tidak berhenti mengirimkannya SMS sekedar menanyakan apakah dia sudah meminum obat, apakah dia sudah makan, walaupun singkat tetapi untuk Jimin itu sudah cukup dan ketika kaki Jimin terkilir membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan, Yoongi lah yang menjemputnya dan mengantarkan dia kemanapun dia pergi tanpa diminta.

Bahkan ketika mereka menikah, Yoongi tidak berubah. Mungkin bagi orang yang pertama kali mengenalnya, Yoongi terlihat cuek dan dingin, bahkan teman dekat Jimin, Jungkook, khawatir akan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi hanya sepihak saja, namun Jimin berani menjamin bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Jimin dan Yoongi jarang bertengkar, mereka berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik tanpa harus berteriak, mengumpat dan saling memaki, Jimin setuju, karena dia tidak suka dibentak. Tetapi sekali mereka bertengkar, Jimin harus menginap di rumah Seokjin selama 3 hari membuat Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin kesal dan berusaha membuat mereka bertemu. Sebenarnya mereka berkelahi karena masalah kecil, Yoongi melihat tangan Hoseok, teman satu sanggar tari Jimin meraba-raba Jimin saat mereka mempraktekkan tango, Yoongi yang ternyata pencemburu, langsung merah melihat itu dan hampir menghajar Hoseok habis-habisan apabila Jimin tidak berada disitu. Namun mereka akhirnya berbicara dan saling meminta maaf, dan diakhiri dengan Make up sex terpanas yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Yoongi bukan type lelaki romantis, jadi ketika Jimin kembali dari sanggar tarinya dan melihat mawar dan lilin bertebaran dikarpet rumah mereka membentuk jalan kecil persis seperti di film romantis yang dia dan Seokjin pernah lihat, Jimin tertegun. Dia terdiam, perlahan Jimin menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Jimin mengikuti mawar dan lilin itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya mulai sedikit cepat. Mawar dan lilin itu membawanya menuju ke kamar mereka, yang pintunya terbuka lebar dan dia kembali tertegun ketika melihat kuntum mawar merah memenuhi ranjang mereka, wangi vanilla dari lilin bercampur dengan wangi mawar membuat kepala Jimin menjadi ringan, dia menjatuhkan tasnya dilantai, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Jimin hendak memutar dan mencari Yoongi ketika dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang "Hai" suara berat itu berbisik ditelinganya membuat rambut dibelakang leher Jimin berdiri "Apa kau suka?" Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat suaminya yang memakai kaus putih dan celana training hitam, Jimin tertawa, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis bahagia yang ingin meluap "Seharusnya kau memakai piyama sutramu itu, bukan seperti ini" suaranya tesendat, Yoongi tertawa, dia menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya "Lain kali aku akan memakainya, hmm? Bagaimana?" Jimin melepas dirinya dari pelukan Yoongi "Lain kali?" Yoongi mengangguk "Ya lain kali. Kemarin Seokjin dan aku membicarakan sesuatu…" Dahi Jimin mengerut mendengar itu "Kau tidak memberitahuku jika bertemu Seokjin hyung" Yoongi tersenyum, dia menangkup pipi Jimin kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut "Kenapa, kau cemburu?" Jimin tertawa, kemudian memukul dada Yoongi "Tidak, karena jika kau berani mendekati Seokjin hyung yang jelas Namjoon hyung akan mengulitimu" Yoongi terkekeh "Mhhm, kau tahu, Seokjin bilang bahwa aku terlalu kaku, dan seharusnya sekali-kali aku memanjakanmu" Jimin menggeleng cepat "Tidak, kau tidak harus melakukan itu, aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli hyung, asalkan kau ada disamping ku itu saja sudah membuat ku senang" jemari mungil Jimin menyentuh pipi Yoongi, Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat, kemudian mencium bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing, hanya butuh waktu 1 menit untuk ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas dam semakin liar, membuat kedua lelaki itu mencoba untuk saling melucuti pakaian mereka.

.

.

.

"Hyu-hyunggggg" Jimin mendesah, tangannya dia benamkan di rambut hitam Yoongi, Jimin dan Yoongi sekarang berada diatas ranjang mereka yang dipenuhi bunga mawar itu, pakaian mereka entah berada dimana, beberapa bunga mawar sudah jatuh berserakan di lantai menyusul beberapa mawar lain, dia menggigit bibirnya melihat pemandangan dibawahnya, kepala Yoongi berada ditengah kakinya, dia dengan keras melumat milik Jimin dan jemarinya dengan gemulai melumasi lubang Jimin, dengan perlahan dia menggerakan jarinya didalam "Hyu-hyung kumohon, jangan menggoda-oh!" Jimin mengerang ketika Jari Yoongi menyentuh _sweet spot_ nya, Yoongi melepas bibirnya, dia menyeringai mendengar Jimin mengerang, dia tidak merubah posisi jarinya dan berkali-kali menyentuh titik itu membuat Jimin mendengking, dia mencoba mendorong Yoongi dengan lututnya karena sungguh, jika Yoongi terus melakukan itu, dia akan 'datang' cepat dan dia tidak mau itu "Yoongi-Yoongi, stop-stop-kumohon ah!" Yoongi menggigit paha dalam Jimin dan perlahan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Jimin.

Yoongi akan mengambil pengaman yang mereka simpan di meja nakas dekat kasur mereka saat tangan mungil Jimin menahannya, dia melihat kearah Jimin dan Jimin menggeleng "Aku..ingin merasakanmu seutuhnya hyung" cicit Jimin, membuat pipi Jimin yang merah makin memerah. Nafas Yoongi tercekat oh jangan salahkan Yoongi apabila Jimin tidak bisa menari besok.

"Jimin...maafkan aku" mendengar itu Jimin memiringkan kepalanya kesamping "Eh?-mmppphhhh" belum sempat Jimin bertanya, Yoongi melumat bibir tebal Jimin, dia melebarkan kaki Jimin agar dia bisa menempatkan dirinya ditengah. Dengan sekali hentakan, Yoongi memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Jimin, Yoongi mengerang, Jimin meneriakkan namanya. walaupun tiga jarinya sudah berada didalam sebelumnya, namun dia masih ketat "Jimin…" Yoongi mendesah, dia dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya, dia dapat merasakan lelaki dibawahnya bergetar hebat " _Hey, hey, shhh I got you babe_." Yoongi menghapus airmata Jimin ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Jimin menangis sesenggukan saat mereka bercinta "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa berhenti jika-" Jimin memegang pundak Yoongi dengan cepat kemudian menggeleng "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin berhenti, hanya saja-" Jimin menarik nafas dalam, dia masih merasakan Yoongi didalamnya " _I'm a little overwhelmed_ " Yoongi menatap kekasihnya dengan lekat, tangannya kini mengkungkung kekasihnya, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat, Jimin ingin mencengkram selimut dibawah mereka tetapi tangannya selalu mencengkram mawar membuat kuntum mawar itu hancur beterbaran.

Yoongi ingin rasanya mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan momen ini, kekasihnya sungguh cantik dengan mawar berada disekitarnya yang kontras dengan kulitnya, matanya sayu, mulutnya terbuka, rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu tenggelam dalam mawar merah, Jimin tidak hentinya menjeritkan nama Yoongi bagaikan mantra yang membuatnya tetap hidup, desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Jimin bagaikan musik di telinga Yoongi, tubuhnya melengkung setiap kali Yoongi menghantam _sweet spotnya_ , jemari kakinya menekuk merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Jimin..Jimin.." Yoongi membisikan nama Jimin di telinganya, Jimin memeluk Yoongi, kuku-kukunya mencakar punggung pucat Yoongi meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan "Hyung-aku-oh-hh hyung!" Jimin mengerang saat dia mencapai puncaknya, menggenlinjang dengan tidak karuan meneriakkan nama Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat pemandangan dibawahnya membuatnya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme berantakan, Jimin yang oversensitive dari kegiatan mereka tadi sesenggukan, dia mencakar punggung Yoongi lebih dalam dia sudah pasrah dibawah Yoongi, matanya sudah setengah tertutup, rasanya saat ini dia tengah melayang di awan. Yoongi menggeram rendah saat dia mencapai puncaknya, nafasnya terengah-engah, dadanya dengan cepat naik turun, rambut hitamnya basah dengan keringat, dia menarik miliknya keluar dari tubuh Jimin, dan menidurkan dirinya disamping suaminya. Jimin langsung menidurkan kepalanya diatas dada telanjang Yoongi, dia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Yoongi yang berdetak cepat.

"Jadi…kau suka?" mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin bengong sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan keras "Hyung, kita sudah bercinta tadi dan kau masih bertanya apa aku suka atau tidak?" Jimin mencubit dada Yoongi gemas, Yoongi mengaduh memukul tangan Jimin "Hey, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau senang, Jiminnie" Jimin mendengus geli, "Tentu saja aku senang hyung, apapun yang kau berikan untukku aku pasti menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

Yoongi menggumam, dia membuang dua kantong besar mawar layu di tempat sampah luar rumah mereka karena didalam terlalu kecil. Mereka berdua dengan susah payah membersihkan mawar yang berserekan di kamar dan ruang tamu mereka dan lilin yang menyala semalaman di kamar mereka untung saja tidak membakar rumah mereka. sialnya Yoongi memilih duvet warna putih, sehingga mawar merah tersebut yang basah terkena keringat mereka meninggalkan bekas warna pink tua di duvet itu, bahkan rambut Jimin menjadi korbannya, sekarang rambut Jimin terdapat semburat pink menyebabkan Jimin mengamuk padanya untuk merusak duvet putih kesayangannya juga rambutnya "Ugh, aku tidak akan membeli mawar lagi jika akhirnya seperti ini" gerutu Yoongi saat dia berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka. Well, setidaknya ini menjadi pelajaran untuk Yoongi agar tidak membeli mawar lagi.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi disini! Ini FF NC pertama aku jadi mohon maaf yaa kalo awkward karena saya nggak pandai buat beginian (?) ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba aja terinspirasi buat nulis ginian. Dan mohon maaf untuk typo dan kegajean, semua itu milik saya TT.

And as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Byes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel**

 **Pairing: Yoonmin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Typo dan ketidakjelasan semua milik saya**

 **Warning: Bahasa sedikit campur aduk**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian bunga mawar beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yoongi menjadi semakin perhatian pada Jimin, seperti dia sesekali membuatkan Jimin sarapan diranjang sebelum dia pergi ke studio yang dia miliki dengan Namjoon, dan tidak lupa selalu meninggalkan sticky note dengan tulisan "Jaga dirimu", "Aku mencintaimu", "Jangan nakal" dan Jimin terkadang merasa geli. Karena suaminya itu tidak pernah melihatkan sisinya yang manis seperti ini sebelumnya, karena memang dia adalah lelaki yang cuek.

Namun beberapa hari belakangan ini, suaminya tengah mengurung diri di studio kecil miliknya yang berada dirumah mereka. Memang sebelumnya Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia sedang ada proyek besar dan lagunya akan dipakai oleh agency ternama di korea dan hal tersebut bisa membuat nama Yoongi tenar, karena Namjoon sedang tidak bisa bertemu di studio, jadi Yoongi menyelesaikannya dirumah karena dia memiliki tempat sendiri yang memadai.

Jujur dia sedikit sedih, karena baru saja Yoongi sangat manis kepadanya dan sekarang dia diduakan oleh pekerjaannya lagi.

"Hey, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Hosek bertanya, sembari duduk disampingnya dilantai sanggar tari. Mereka tengah berada disanggar dan sekarang adalah jadwalnya dia mengajar. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Jimin memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus, karena memang seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa kan? "Pasti bersangkutan dengan Yoongi hyung ya?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada menggoda

Jimin terdiam membuat Hoseok mengangguk "Ahhh, jadi benarkan? Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini, hm?" Inilah yang dia suka dari Hoseok, walaupun dia hampir akan dihajar oleh Yoongi (Dan walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berteman baik) dia tetap saja tidak kapok, Hoseok hanya ingin berteman saja tidak lebih dari itu

"Ah! Aku tahu, gimana kita makan eskrim sambil berbicara? Kau mau?" Seklias mata Jimin langsung bersinar mendengar es krim "Mau! Mau! Ayo hyung!" Hoseok tertawa mendengar Jimin yang sangat excited itu "Ayo, lagipula kita sudah selesai dan aku juga lapar"

.

.

.

Setibanya di café yang menjual gelato, es krim dan beberapa kudapan serta makanan, mereka duduk berdua sembari berbincang. Jimin dengan lahap menyendok es krim strawberry kesukaannya kedalam mulutnya "Nah, sudah senang?" Jimin terdiam sejenak, sendok eskrim masih didalam mulutnya dan dia mengangguk 'Ahhhh! Seandainya saja Jimin belum bersuami…" Hoseok terkekeh melihat tingkah Jimin "Nah, kalo begitu katakan pada hyung apa yang membuat mu cemberut seperti itu?" pipi Jimin merona mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, apa dia harus bercerita dari awal? "Sebenernya tidak ada apa-apa sih hyung, seperti biasa Yoongi hyung sibuk"

Hoseok menaikkan satu alisnya "Lalu kenapa kau sedih? Bukannya kau sudah biasa dengan Yoongi hyung yang sibuk?" Jimin mengangguk "Iya sih..Cuma…" Hoseok mendekatkan dirinya kea rah Jimin "Cumaa…?" pipi jimin memerah "Ah sudah hyung, lupakan, lagipula aku sudah tidak cemberut kan?" Jimin menaruh telunjuk nya di pipinya melakukan 'aegyo' Hoseok menarik pipi Jimin gemas "Umurmu berapa sih hah? Sudah bersuami tapi masih seimut anak kecil, jangan-jangan kau memang anak-anak?" Jimin menepis tangan Hoseok "Ish, apa sih hyung! Aku kan sudah dewasa, memang harus aku tunjukkan KTP ku apa?"

Jimin mendengus dan menyendok eskrimnya lagi. Hoseok tersenyum "Iyaa iyyaaa, hyung percaya. Sudah makan dulu, nanti Yoongi hyung mencarimu" Jimin mengangguk namun dalam hati dia sedih kembali, jika dia mencariku seharusnya dia menghubungi ku kan? Namun Jimin tidak mau berpikir macam-macam, karena memang mungkin Yoongi sedang sibuk dan seharusnya dia maklum, dia belum pernah mendapat proyek sebesar ini jadi mungkin dia juga stress, seharusnya Jimin lebih perhatian.

"Ahhh aku kenyang" Hoseok berujar, menepuk perutnya "Kau ingin pulang? Aku antar sekalian?" Jimin mengangguk "Apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Kalo kau masih ada kepentingan aku akan naik bus saja seperti biasai-" "Eeeyyy bicara apa kau ini, tenang saja aku dan Yoongi sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, kita teman sekarang, okey? Ayo, kita pulang Yoongi pasti sudah kangen denganmu" Hoseok terkekeh membuat Jimin tersenyum "Yaaa yaa, baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

.

Setibanya Jimin dirumah, rumah tampak sepi, lampu pun belum dinyalakan, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sini. Jimin melepas sepatunya dan menaruh kunci di dalam mangkok di dekat pintu, maklum Jimin pelupa jadi dimangkok tersebut isinya kunci-kunci agar Jimin tidak lupa membawa kunci rumah.

Jimin menghela nafas, suaminya selalu saja, jika sudah bekerja pasti lupa segalanya. Jimin menyalakan lampu dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur, dia menyalakan kompor dan mengisi teko dengan air sebelum menaikkannya ke kompor dan berjalan kekamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Jimin mengenakkan celana pendek yang menunjukkan kaki nya yang mulus dan mengganti atasannya dengan kaus tipis milik Yoongi, dia yakin suaminya masih berada di studio sekarang. Jimin mengetuk pintu studio kecil suaminya namun tidak ada jawaban, dia mencoba mengetuknya lagi..nihil. Jimin mendengus kesal, dia membuka perlahan pintunya dan benar, dia melihat Yoongi tengah memakai headphone, rambutnya yang hitam sekarang mengombak berantakan, dan kepalanya bergerak seperti mengikuti alunan lagu.

Jimin mengendap-endap, dia perlahan berjalan kearah Yoongi kemudian menutup kedua mata suaminya membuatnya kaget "Eh!-Jimin?" Yoongi berujar, memegang tangan yang menutupi matanya. Jimin terkekeh "Yak! Benar! Satu buah ciuman untukmu" Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya "Hai" Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi "Dari tadi disini terus, apa badanmu tidak sakit hyung?" Jimin bertanya, Yoongi mengelus rambut silver Jimin "Sedari tadi? Memang ini sudah jam berapa?" Jimin melirik jam dinding yang ada distudio "Jam 7" Yoongi mendelik "Jam 7? Berarti aku sudah 12 jam disini? Ahh pantas saja punggungku sakit" Yoongi mengeluh, Jimin mencubit pipinya lembut "Hyung kalo bekerja kan memang tidak tahu waktu! Ayo! Hyung sekarang mandi dan istirahat dulu ya? Akan kubuatkan kopi, lagipula deadline nya masih satu bulan kan hyung?"

Yoongi memutar kursinya, menatap suaminya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum menariknya dengan bajunya dan mendudukan Jimin dipangkuannya "Kau itu memang istri terbaik babe" Yoongi menciumi pipi Jimin berkali-kali "Ih! Apa sih hyung! Aku kan lelaki, suami!" "Cocoknya istri" "Bilang istri lagi enggak dapet jatah sebulan." Yoongi mendengar itu terdiam "Jimin kok jadi galak?" Jimin mencubit hidung Yoongi "Ketularan sama yang galak" Jawab Jimin enteng, menunjukkan Yoongi senyum lima jarinya, Yoongi menggerutu

"Hyung sudah makan?" Yoongi mengetuk dagunya dengan jarinya "Eh…uhhmm..sudah, oatmeal" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya "Itu kan sarapan tadi pagi hyung, yah! Hyung belum makan kan? Nanti sakit gimana? Ih hyung –" belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan omelannya Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin membuat lelaki yang dipangkuannya diam, omelannya tertelah oleh Yoongi, Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum puas melihat Jimin yang tersipu malu "Iyaa Iyaa, maaf. Kau tahu ini proyek besar kan Jim, jadi aku harus benar-benar teliti, maaf ya hyung sering sibuk di studio sekarang" Jimin mendengus, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi "Iya, Jimin tahu hyung, tapi hyung jaga diri donk, aku enggak mau hyung sakit." Jiminnya ini jika memang sedang ada maunya memang menggemaskan

"Pokoknya hyung sekarang mandi dulu, oke? Hyung mau makan apa?" Yoongi menyeringai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin "Kau boleh?" Jimin merinding mendengar suara rendah Yoongi sebelum memukul dada Yoongi dan bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi menutup pintu studio dengan keras, Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa. Ia bergegas mandi

Yoongi mengeringkan rambut basahnya, ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi wangi masakan tercium hinggak kamar tidur mereka, Jimin sedang memasak. Yoongi menggantungkan kembali handuknya, ketika dia ke dapur, dia melihat Jimin tengah sibuk, namun yang tidak dia sadari adalah Jimin mengenakkan celana super pendeknya yang memamerkan kakinya, dan celana itu juga memeluk pantatnya dengan sempurna.

Yongi berjalan dibelakang Jimin, melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangnya "Baunya enak, masak apa?" Jimin terperanjat dia hampir menjatuhkan teflonnya "Hyung!menganggetkan saja!" Jimin berteriak, dia menyikut perut Yoongi perlahan "Hanya nasi goreng kimchi" Jimin menjawab "Sebentar lagi selesai, Hyung duduk saja" Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi. Yoongi menurut Suami-slash- istrinya itu dan duduk, dia hanya dapat memandang Jimin yang asik memasak.

"Sudah jadi!" Jimin menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di meja makan dan secangkir kopi yang baru saja dia buat, tetapi dia hanya membuat satu porsi "Kau tidak makan?" Yoongi mulai menyendok makanannya, Jimin menggeleng "Aku sudah makan dengan Hoseok hyung tadi" Jimin memandang wajah Yoongi, harap-harap cemas jika sifat cemburuannya keluar lagi "Oh" hanya itu jawaban Yoongi

"Tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" Yoongi mendongak melihat wajah Jimin yang cemas, dia hanya tersenyum kecil "Tidak, kan aku sudah bilang kita sudah berbicara baik-baik dan kita sekarang teman"

Yoongi menghabiskan makanannya sementara Jimin hanya melihatnya makan dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mencuci piring sementara Yoongi mengeringkannya, Paling tidak itu yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi untuk mengapresiasi Jimin yang sudah memasakkan untuknya. Mereka bekerja dalam keheningan yang nyaman hanya suara gemericik air dan piring yang ditumpuk menemani mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikannya Jimin dan Yoongi duduk didepan sofa, menonton film yang ada di TV saat itu, kepala Jimin bersandar di dada Yoongi, lengan Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Mereka menikmati keheningan itu, tangan Yoongi dengan tidak sadar memainkan rambut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba scene di film itu memperlihatkan adegan dimana seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan berlari-lari, dan seorang lelaki, ayahnya, mengejarnya membuat sang anak tertawa keras dan riang. Jimin melihat scene itu, yang sekarang tertanam dikepalanya. Mereka sudah menikah, walaupun belum lama, tetapi belum ada satu diantara mereka yang menyinggung tentang anak.

Jimin menggeliatkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi nya nyaman "Yoongi?" Yoongi terdiam, dia tidak menjawab, karena dia tau jika Jimin memanggil namanya berarti dia sedang ingin bicara serius "Hm? Ya sayang?" "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak kecil?" Yoongi menggendikkan bahu "Aku rasa mereka okay, selama mereka tidak rewel" Jimin memutar matanya "Anak kecil pasti rewel Yoongi, maksud ku….." Jimin terdiam sesaat "Bagaimana pendapatmu jika kita memiliki anak?"

Jimin duduk tegak, dia menangkup pipi Yoongi dalam tangannya kemudia memutarnya untuk melihat kearahnya Tidak sekarang, maksudku suatu saat nanti aku mohon jangan salah paham" Jimin mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, dia rasa Jimin dapat mempertimbangkan dirinya menjadi seorang rapper.

Yoongi ingin bernafas lega karena memang dia belum siap memiliki anak sekarang,jadwalnya yang padat membuatnya takut dia tidak akan bisa memberikan kasih sayang kepada anaknya secara utuh "Selama itu bersama mu, tentu saja aku mau" Yoongi berujar, dia menarik satu tangan Jimin dan menciumnya secara lembut "Aku janji, setelah kita siap, secepatnya kita akan memiliki anak okay?"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia kembali bersender di dada Yoongi, kembali menonton film. Dia tidak perlu bunga, hadiah atau apapun, yang dia inginkan hanyalah Yoongi, dan selama Yoongi ada disampingnya, tidak akan ada yang dapat mengantikan kebahagiaan itu.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi disini, sedikit sequel untuk bed of roses, jujur saya terharu atas response yang diberikan sumpah, thank you so much! Makasih buat semua yang udah komen dan ngasih saran! And as always don't forget to give a review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima

Sekali lagi typo dan ketidakjelasan semua milik saya, dan apabila ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang Fate, sepertinya akan saya hiatuskan dulu untuk sementara karena baru sibuk urusan kampus, dan baru bisa bikin one shot T.T

Tapi pasti aka nada perubahan rencana, saya mohon maf sebelumnya apabila saya mengecewakan, but I still love you guys! So thank you for your understanding T.T


End file.
